Adventures of the Sister Unknown
by Gluedinthesaddle
Summary: The sister that was left unknown and out of everyone's memories, and the story itself. This is her adventure that was never told. Kinda a self-insert, kinda not. There are OCs if you don't like them. First fic posted by me. *SPOILER HEAVY* *HIATUS*
1. Prologue: Leaving

~~Prologue~~

It was all that she could do to not let her tears slip. Her little brother was demanding to not be left behind again, and miss out on her new "adventure" in his words. Really, all that it was, was her searching for something important to her and her brother. The only other member of their family that she would never give up looking for: their father. He was the reason that she was leaving her brother in the care of their adoptive father, giving her the time to continue her quest.

Her mocha brown eyes welled with tears as she knelt down in front of her sibling. "Don't worry Lloyd. When I come back you can come on the next one, all right?"

"No!" Lloyd sobbed. "I want to go with you on this one!"

"Sorry kiddo but you're not old enough yet." 'though I wish you were. I don't like traveling alone for so long.' She thought. "Grow up a bit, and when you are my age, I'll take you with me. Sound good?"

He sniffed, the tears dwindling, and nodded.

"All right. Now I've got to get going. Be good for Dad while I'm gone Lloyd." She stood and looked to Dirk, their adoptive father. "Look after him Dad, you know how much trouble he likes to cause."

"I will. Be careful where ever you go Skylar."

"I know."

"And never forget, this place will always be your home." The dwarf's lips formed a sad smile and the girl hugged him tightly.

"I'll come back here always. I'd best be going." With that, she turned and walked away, the image burning into the memories of the remaining family that she left behind.

My first fic to be posted! No flames please but constructive criticism and praise are always graciously taken. Read & Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Lapse in Time

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

A/N: From here on out, this fic will be written from Skylar's point of view. It's the writing style that I am most comfortable with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs that have been put in. No sueing please!

!

Time Lapse - 4 years later

I was walking alone, as usual, down a dirt path in the middle of no where heading aimlessly in the direction of the next town, when something caught my eye. In the distance, there were foreboding clouds whirling in the pure azure sky. But what caught my attention the most, was that they were above the town that I was headed towards! Dread filled my heart as I took off toward the forest village of Ozette.

'Why Ozette?' I thought as I pressed my legs faster. 'The villagers have done nothing to bring judgement down upon them!'

Lost in my worry and thoughts, I barely registered the fact that a dagger had been thown at me until it was about to dig into my flesh. However, thanks to my exsphere, I dodged it, but failed to notice the second danger looming next to me. My left side roared with pain as a bandit thrust his sword into my flesh, letting the starving steel gorge on me. Biting back screams, I dug a dagger of my own into the bandit's neck, and pulled the blade from me as he fell. When the man hit the ground, the rest of his group emerged from the shadows, weapons at the ready, and surrounded me.

Adreniline flushed through me, wiping my pain away as the slaughter began. In my haste to reach the doomed Ozette, I held no mercy for my attackers, and once they had returned to the goddess above, I launched towards the village once more.

!

When I finally reached Ozette, it was too late. The smoldering remains of what was told the tale of what had been. The smell of burnt wood and flesh hung heavy in the air, as did the opressing feeling of sorrow that the people left behind. There was nothing that I could do to help them now. Ozette had reaped a punishment that was not warranted from Cruxis, the ones who were trying to revive Martel. I knew this because I had worked for the Renegades in exchange for passage to the alternate world, Tethe'alla.

Breaking from my reverie, I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching me. Darting into the woods, I fled from what would have been my discovery. For I'm sure that Cruxis would not want to have any survivors in Ozette that could tell what had really happened to the village.

I was deep into the surrounding forest, when the adrenilne in my system finally faded, letting the pain in my side loose. It took me by such suprise that the flames of agony brought me down to one knee. I pressed a hand to the source of the burning and felt that is was warm and sticky with blood.

'Shit!' I pressed my hand on the wound. 'I forgot about that from earlier! Damn it, I gotta keep moving though and get away from here. I can't be found by Cruxis.' I rose to my feet and walked off, my hand holding onto the seeping injury.

Once I was a decent distance from what was Ozette, I collapsed against a tree. The pain from the stab wound finally brought me down as I collected myself, breathing deeply. Removing my shirt, now torn and bloody, I rinsed it in the small creek that was flowing near me, before tearing it apart and retreiving what little medical supplies I had from my pack.

It didn't take me long to treat and wrap my wound using my old shirt, and to build a small fire to keep the monsters away for the night. Propped against a tree, i dug around in my pack and pulled out an old flute case. Opening it and piecing together the flute, I began playing a song that was taught to me many moons ago. Losing myself in the memories of the music, I closed my eyes and went back to the life that I had tucked away in memories.

!

I think that that is a good place to stop for now. I'm thinking of changing this to third person but I don't know. PM me if you have an opinion, they are welcome!

To be continued so please read & review!


	3. Chapter 2 Fond Memories of the Flute

Chapter 2 Fond Memories of the Flute

!

The night was dark but the shadows held me comfortingly in their embrace, my mother still alive and my father still around. The moons were high in the starlit sky, and my dad had taken me outside to stargaze as my mother put Lloyd to bed.

"What are the stars in the sky Daddy?" I asked tugging on his hand, getting his attention away from the darkened heavens.

"The stars are the light that angel's wings give off." He answered, lifting me up onto his broad shoulders, bringing me closer to the ebony blanket above." Every angel in Heaven has a star all their own, and their wings glow so brightly that we can see them and know that they are watching over us keeping us safe."

My eyes grew large in wonder. "Really?" I gasped. "Then do I get a star too someday?"

"Yes," he laughed, "you will get a star too."

!

On another night when I was out with my father, the scenery had changed but was still peaceful. My father and I were sitting in the grass, and he had brought an odd case with him this time, and wouldn't tell me what was in it.

The night wore on, and after we had made various shapes in the sky, including Noishe, he finally opened the case. I watched in wonder as he put together an unusual instrument.

"What is that Daddy?" I wondered.

"This is a flute made from a very precious metal." He raised it to his mouth and played a few notes. "I recieved this from an old friend many years ago." Daddy raised the instrument again but this time played a melody that drew a monster or two near, curious about the sound. I sat in mesmerized awe that such a small object made of metal could produce such beautiful music! After a few bars, however, he stopped playing, and the monsters melded back with the shadows.

He held the flute out to me and asked the one thing that I couldn't have been happier about. "Would you like to try?"

I nodded my head furiously, getting a few chuckles from him. My father handed the instrument to me and after showing me where my fingers were supposed to go, he motioned for me to try and get a sound. It took me a moment but a clean ring came from the metal and soon after the same melody that he had been playing before. My father sat in silent awe as creatures and monsters emerged from the forest, encircling the two of us to listen to my song. I played the song to the end, and in the final measures, the creatures and monsters slowly dissipated.

When the final note drew to a close, I pulled the flute from my lips and looked to my father who was smiling proudly.

"You could play that song just from hearing me play only a part of it?" My father asked as he carried me on his shoulders back to the cabin where my mother and brother were.

"I don't know Daddy. That's the first time I've ever seen an instrument like that." I confessed leaning my head against his. "When I picked it up, the music just came to me."

"Then the flute is yours." He said as the cabin came into view. I smiled and hugged my father's head. From then on the flute was mine.

!

Opening my eyes from the memory, I caught a glimpse of something disappearing back into the shadows of the forest around me. When the song ended, I took the flute apart and placed it back into its case, before settling into the night.

!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely late update! Life isn't being so nice right now, since it's trying to run me into the ground, but I'm managing. I am going to stick with writing in first person as well since I didn't get many reviews... save for **Destinydeck**, much love to you!

As always, let me feel the love and Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Injured and a Friend

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ocs and the plot

A/N: Okay sorry again guys for being next to dead since chapter 1. Job + demented horse = a very tired authoress.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You all make me feel loved XD and I love you all back 3 !

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes at dawn the next day, my ribs racked with pain. I sat up slowly and carefully unwrapped the now soiled bandages. The long laceration in my side was almost scabbed over but it was pink with the beginning of infection. I treated it with what little I had before wrapping it again. I packed up what little supplies I had and set of with a safe place to heal in mind.

!

Hours later, I was forced to stop, for the wound was burning horribly making it nearly impossible to breathe. I sat down on the side of the well traveled dirt path and rested. However, no other living being passed by as I sat there.

'I can't travel like this.' I thought gasping for breath. 'I think it's time to call on a friend.'

I rose unsteadily to my feet, and whistled a two-tone pitch, and within moments a horse-sized, black and red wolfish creature emerged from the forest. Its large ears twitched slightly as its massive paws carried it swiftly towards me. I raised a trembling hand and the beast gently collided it with its narrow muzzle.

"Hey Lucifer, " I whispered. "Sorry to call you like this."

He whined softly and gently nudged me with his nose. I moved back to his shoulder, using him as a support, as he knelt to the ground allowing me to get on his back. Once I was hanging on tightly, he loped off in the direction I had been traveling.

!

Night had fallen when Lucifer and I reached a new forest. He was tired and sweaty but that was nothing to the condition that I was in. The wound would not let me breathe in or out without the feeling of knives in my ribs. Lucifer twisted his head back and whined at me worriedly. I smiled at him weakly and encouraged him to keep going.

We slipped into the forest, unnoticed by the guards, and continued on. I no longer even cared where we were going for I was struggling to stay on Lucifer's back. He smoothed out his stride so I would not fall and made his way further into the woods. However, much of the land under the canopy of the trees was under water, forcing Lucifer to jump from island to island. The jarring of the landing triggering my pain, and eventually it overwhelmed me and forced me into unconsciousness.

!

The chapter is sooooo short! Makes me depressed but the next chapter will be longer I promise!

As always, let me feel the love and read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: The Elves

Disclaimer: Namco owns all that is in this story save for the plot and the OCs.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! My beta finally got this back to me revised after some technical issues and once I finally got access to the internet again, no power = no internet, I got this posted.

**Thanks to my reviewers: Destinydeck, ., Natasha Knight, and CorrineAri I had the motivation to write. Without them, well, this story wouldn't have gotten to the fourth chapter XD**

Chapter 4

'Where am I?' I wondered as I woke. 'What happened, and how did I get here?' I tried to sit up but the pain that I had forgotten about flared sickeningly in my left side. The feeling of bandages against my skin made me aware that someone had tended to the wound and had wrapped it tightly. Thinking back, I became aware of how I had ended up here.

!

I was barely conscious when Lucifer wearily padded into a small village deep in the forest on the lake. However, the entrance was barred by two guards that were posted. They spoke feverently in a language that I did not understand, but they didn't seem to have a problem with Lucifer.

A small crowd had formed, and from them an aged man stepped forward and took control of the situation. None of them seemed to notice me upon Lucifer's back as I burned in agony. Once more, Lucifer turned his head back to me whining softly, but I couldn't answer. I was barely holding on to the last bits of awareness I had left. He could see the severity of my condition and turned back to the now larger crowd. I felt him rumble as a growl built in his chest before he released it as a malicious snarl.

The old man quickly retreated back to the crowd and faced Lucifer, instantly wary of the now dangerous animal. Just then, my strength had finally given out and I fell from Lucifer's back, crumpling on the ground. I laid there un-moving as the crowd realized that the animal in front of them had brought someone to their village. Lucifer nudged me gently, trying to get a responce. When I did not, he laid down next to me protectively. I was barely conscious as they deliberated, and the last thing that I remember was the old man kneeling down next to me before I slid into darkness.

!

'How long have I been here?' I wondered breaking from my reverie. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked around the room. The tattered clothes that I had been wearing when I arrived, were folded on top of a table and my pack was sitting on the floor along side it. However, the flute that my father had given me was nowhere in sight.

I was still propped up on my elbows when woman entered the room with the old man behind her. She froze when she saw that i was awake, but the man behind her gave her confidence and she continued over to me. What stuck me when she got closer was that her ears were pointed at the tips.

My eyes widened minutely. 'Lucifer brought me to the elves? That sly dog!'

The woman helped me sit up and gently unwrapped the bandages around my torso before using magic to treat me. However, worry flashed across her face when, even though i had an exsphere, my wound wasn't healing as quickly as it should have.

"Don't worry too much about it." I told her calmly. "I don't heal fast with magic. Been like that for as long as I can remember."

The elven woman flinched at my voice but she seemed to understand what I was saying for the worry left her eyes. She healed me as much as she could before wrapping me again with clean gauze. After she finished, she bowed to the old elven man and quickly fled.

"You have caused much trouble outsider." The man said sitting down on the lone chair in the room. "Humans are not allowed to enter our forest unless the King in Meltokio grants permission to do so. You are lucky we allowed you to enter Heimdall."

"I didn't come here on purpose." I said icily, pushing myself into a sitting position. "Lucifer brought me here on his own accord. I meant to go elsewhere."

"Lucifer? You must mean the protozoan." He deduced. "Though that name does suit his forcefulness and coloring. I am surprised that he is gentle with you. To the other people in the village he snarls and snaps his jaws at any who try to get near him. The two of you must have a tight bond."

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"When we found this flute on you we became curious." The old man revealed my flute case so that I could just see it. "Only people gifted with music and a bit of magic can play this instrument."

'So he's the one who had it!' I thought angrily

"I've had that flute since I was little," I barked. "That flute is the only memento that I have left of my parents."

"Easy, calm down." The old man said taken aback. "If you can play it then you can keep it. Deal?"

"Deal." I held out my hand and he gave the case to me. I took the flute. Tuning it before putting it to my lips, I started to play the song that my father had taught me. This time, however, instead of just my flute, more instruments joined me. The doorway to my room was quickly crowded with elves who came to listen to the music coming from the outsider's room. Even the air seemed to still and listen to the melody.

When I reached the final measure, and the final note faded away, silence hung in the air. I took the flute from my lips and sighed quietly waiting for some form of reaction. Suddenly, like dominoes, the elves in the doorway began clapping for me. My eyes flew to them in disbelief. They were applauding me, the outsider they had reluctantly took in. There was a faint distrust in their faces but it was not as harsh as I thought that it would be.

I turned my eyes back down to my flute as a faint blush brushed across my cheeks and as quickly as it had come, the applause died away, and the elves dissipated going back to their lives. Silence hung in the air once more as I waited for the old elf's verdict.

"The flute is definitely yours," the old man sighed. "Well, you will be staying here for the time being, correct? Then you must know that I am the chief of this village. My name is Hien."

"Skylar, but everyone I know calls me Sky." I told him as I put the flute back in its case.

"Well then Sky, perhaps you can tell me how you got that wound?" Hien spoke, his eyes piercing.

"I was en-route to Ozette when I was ambushed by bandits. I lost my focus in the battle and one of them lodged his dagger in my side." I sighed as my pain resurfaced briefly.

"Then your beast was right in bringing you here. If he hadn't, that wound could have killed you and it almost did. You were unconscious for a week and had a rampant fever for the first four." Hien explained.

"I apologise for causing you so much trouble." Sincerity ringing in my voice.

"Well, now that we know that the flute has chosen you, we will help you and protect you if need be. For if we hadn't earlier, Lucifer would have been very displeased." Hien stood and moved toward the door. "Get some sleep. I will come again tomorrow." He exited the door and closed it behind him with a soft click.

I leaned back against the pillows and sighed. 'I don't want to be here. I love my freedom.'

Closing my eyes, I wished for sleep as the pain in my side began to sharpen.

!

Remember my drive to write comes from reviews! Everyone who reviews makes me happy and gets to hug Lucifer!


	6. Chapter 5: Tagalong and Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot

!

Chapter 5

It took about a week for my side to fully heal with the help of the elven magic, and for Hien to finally let me out of bed. However, since I didn't need my balance in that week, help was required for me to walk safely. An elf helped me outside the day I could get out of bed and when Lucifer saw me he galloped up to me, scaring the elf away. I quickly gained my balance on my own and when Lucifer loped by I grabbed the longer fur at the base of his neck and swung onto his back. He tore off into the village with me laughing aloud, euphoric in my new found freedom. Lucifer took me all over the Ymir Forest showing me the sights. That day I began training to regain the strength that I had lost.

Afterwards, the elves began to accept me for who I was and they warmed up to me. When I would go outside with my flute, they would sometimes crowd around to listen if I went out during the day.

I became stronger while training with the elves, surpassing what I had before. It came to the point where I had gotten stronger than the elven warriors in the village. But with my strength came the time for me to leave the safety of the elves. Adventures and traveling called my name drawing me from the peace.

I had asked Hien for a meeting with him, but minutes before I was supposed to be there, I was still on the training field.

The elf I was sparring with realized this and forced me away. "Aren't you supposed to meet with Lord Hien soon?"

"Oh, son of a-. Thanks for sparring with me and reminding me. Later!" I began sprinting towards Hien's home. I put my training to good use and with every silent footstep, I launched with greater speed than I had before. When I reached his cabin, Hien was sitting on his porch, waiting for me.

"Good evening Sky," He greeted as I climbed the porch steps. "How are you as of late?"

"Good," I sat in the chair next to him. "It's helped me a lot being in Heimdall, but-"

"You feel it is time to move on." He finished for me. "I figured that was your reason to see me, so I gathered a few things for you." Hien lifted a leather pack into his arms and handed it to me. He motioned for me to open it, and when I did I saw that packed inside was a complete medical kit, gels of all kinds, and various other things. I looked at Hien in amazement.

"This can't all be for me." I said quietly. "I don't deserve this kindness."

"The music that you have brought to the elves of my village is more than enough." Hien spoke as he pulled something else out.

It was a sheathed sword. The handle was woven black and white cloth of the finest make and on the end was a dragon's head with a black onyx gem held in its maw. The sheath was raven black and the hilt was bright silver. Hien drew the blade and the evening sun glinted off of the two toned metal. The unsharpened edge of the blade was ghost white leaving the sharpened side black as pitch. Sheathing it again, Hien handed the sword to me.

"Take this blade as well," Hien said. "Since you have mastered the blade, you are in need of one. This is Eclipse. He has never tasted blood but I entrust him to you who will get more use out of him than I. Go and have the adventures that this old man could never have."

"Thank you sir, for everything." I stood and bowed to him before slinging the pack over one shoulder, attaching Eclipse to my belt, and darting towards the cabin I resided in.

!

The next day Lucifer and I left the village with many of the villagers waving goodbye at our retreating figures. When we exited the the Ymir Forest I remembered something. I halted Lucifer and looked back at my refuge for the past three months. I fished my flute out of my old tattered pack, and played the song that I had written while there. It started out as a slow and guarded melody and grew much like the friendships that I had made. I had never played it for the elves, but I was sure that the enchanted forest could convey my feelings to them.

The song was just about finished when an elf appeared at the forest's edge. It walked out and stopped next to me, and spoke when I finally lowered it from my lips.

"The way that you play is enchanting." The male elf informed me. "Every time that you play, I am forced to stop and listen."

"Enough with the pathetic flattery, and tell me who you are and what you want with me," I spoke icily.

"My name is Arleos." He spoke bowing to me. "Under Hien-sama's orders, I am here to accompany you."

"Hien ordered you to come with me huh?" I spoke flatly. "Did he give you a reason?"

"To make sure that you stay safe." Arleos shot back. "He cares about your well being!"

I sighed and slid off Lucifer. I whistled one long shrill note and Arleos covered his sensitive ears with his hands. He looked at me, confused before a blue-roan beast, much like Lucifer, came loping towards us. It slid to a stop in front of me and began nuzzling me in the chest with affection.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Andariel." I stroked her head between her ears. "I'm sorry for this but I'm going to need your services for a while. An elven man is going to be hitching a ride with you, not me, so be good okay?" Andi growled softly and leaned in closer towards me.

I lead her over to Arleos who was staring bewilderedly at me because of the fact that I knew more than one protozoan.

"This is Andi. You would never be able to keep up to Lucifer on foot so I'll let you ride her. Once you get on her back, we'll take off."

It took him a few tries, along with a few falls, before he managed to get onto her back. We set off with me grinning and giggling quietly.

!

At dusk, we finally reached the outskirts of a city. I recognized it as Meltokio, but before we reached the city walls I halted Lucifer. I dismounted, as did Arleos, and let Lucifer and Andariel tend to themselves. I held out a headband to Arleos and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Put this on. People around here aren't as understanding as the elves are. In the human world, half-elves are hated and some of them have pointed ears. The headband will at least hide the tips. You're going to have to change your clothes as well. I've got a spare set in my bag you can wear till we buy you your own set."

Arleos stared at me incredulously as I dug through my pack searching for the clothes. I pulled out a pair of pants, a soft shirt, and a tunic, all of which I threw to him before turning around and waiting for him to change.

When he had finally finished, he pulled his hair back with a rawhide string and put the headband on. Dressed in traveler's clothes, Arleos could easily pass as a human.

"Now do I look human at least?" He asked.

"Yes but there is something that might make the cover-up a bit better." I thought for a moment before rifling through my pack once more. "Here."

I tossed him a dark red hat I had buried in the bottom of my bag. Arleos shook it out before donning it. Now he looked no different from any other traveler.

"Let's go." I slung both bags over my shoulders, shifting Eclipse in the process, and strode towards Meltokio's gate, Arleos falling into step behind me.

!

We had just managed to get through the gates before the guards closed them for the night. We went to the inn, and booked a room before heading to the dining room to eat. Arleos and I ate in companionable silence when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

Eight people sat at the same table, silent save for a red haired man, who was flirting shamelessly with every woman that passed by. The eight of them were all of different ages and upbringings clearly told by the way they sat. However, a depressed air surrounded them especially over a boy dressed in red.

'It _couldn't_ be.' I looked back at my plate. 'How? Why? _How?'_

"Sky? Are you all right?" Arleos asked looking at me with concern. "Something wrong?"

"It can't be." I whispered. "How is he here? Why is he here? I thought I told him to stay at home."

"Your brother?" Arleos asked. "You have a brother?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped quietly. "I leave him safe at home to find something important to the both of us, and this is how he repays me? I'll be back Arleos."

I stood up quietly, to not attract attention, and glid over to his table, my face showing no emotion.

"Hey lovely!" The red haired man grabbed my wrist as I walked by. "Stay and have a drink with me!"

I smiled and leaned down to his ear. "Now why would a moraled woman like me _ever_ think of having a drink with a spoiled, narcissistic, egotistic, bastard chosen like you? Answer me that and maybe, if I believe you, I'll consider your offer."

The red froze as my words spoken with a light air and a smile dug in deep. He went to answer but when no words came to him, he turned back to his plate to eat in silence. The black haired girl in their group looked at me suspiously as I wound further around the table.

When I reached the boy in red, I grabbed him by the white pieces of cloth hanging down the back of his chair, and dragged him out of the inn. His companions jumped to their feet in an attempt to stop me but I was already outside. Dragging him to the wall, I pinned him up against it, his feet just barely dangling off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled. "I thought I told you to stay at home. Emphasis on _**home**_."

"Sky?" He gasped. "No way! Is it really you?"

"No shit. Answer the question you worthless excuse for a brother!" I slammed him against the brick.

"Ahh! That hurts Sky!" He gasped. "I did what you said, but things happened and I accompanied Colette on her journey."

I set him gently down on the ground. "Is this true?"

"Ask Genis, Colette or Raine and they'll tell you that it is true and probably better than I can."

"Guess I'll do that now." I sighed and turned around to see his companions surrounding me. "Well, who wants to fill me in?"

"We won't say a word to you!" I turned to the black haired woman. She was about to say something else when the silver haired woman in their group set her hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Still as violent as ever aren't you." She spoke, a smile creeping into her voice. "I remember when the mayor in Iselia angered you once when he told you off about something. I had to knock you out so that you would stop trying to 'rip him a new one' as you would say."

"This coming from the woman who would throw things at her students when they would fall asleep in class, Raine." I smirked and walked towards her. In the faint street light, I could see her smile fade from her lips. "So, tell me. Why are all of you here, and not in Sylvarant?"

Raine sighed and told me of the events that had led them to this point. Lloyd and Genis getting banished from Iselia, the Chosen's journey, the Desians, the Renegades, Cruxis, and how they were going about separating Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

"That explains a few things." I shifted. "Now i understand a bit better. I hope my knucklehead of a brother hasn't been too much trouble."

"You have a sister?" The large muscled man in their group said. "You never said anything about having a sibling Lloyd."

"I'm not the kind of sister to be bragged about." I turned around running a hand through my long auburn hair. "That's why people don't know about me, and I prefer it to be that way. I'm going back inside to my traveling companion and my dinner. See you around little brother." I clasped him firmly on the shoulder, causing him to cringe in pain, before walking back towards the inn and back to Arleos.

!

All right! The chapters just seem to be getting longer and longer don't they? Cool beans XD

Anyway, read and review as always, 'cause they give me the drive to keep going!


	7. Chapter 6: Water, Gate, & Moon

The next day, Arleos and I stocked up on supplies, barely speaking. We had just finished stocking up our food when he finally broke the silence.

"So you're from Sylvarant, huh?" Arleos spoke quietly.

"What of it?" I shot back just as quiet.

"What are you in Tethe'alla for?" He asked.

"I'm looking for something important."

"And that thing would be?" He prodded further.

"The items to make a rune crest." I sighed. "I've been looking for a couple of years now and all of my efforts have yielded nothing. I was thinking of returning to Sylvarant for a time but, then when Ozette was destroyed I didn't have the time to think about it."

"Back to Sylvarant?" Arleos stopped walking. "You have a way to go back?"

"Well yeah. Did you think that I would have come to Tethe'alla without a way to go home? Don't be absurd." I scoffed. "Are you coming back with me or not?"

"Of course." Arleos smiled and continued walking. "Let's get going."

We finished buying supplies, getting curious glances from the shopkeepers as we loaded our bags. I even bought Arleos some clothes of his own that would fit him better than mine. After that we left Meltokio, mounted up on Diablo and Andi, and headed towards an island everyone avoided.

!

The next morning, I killed the fire while Arleos packed up the supplies, before we mounted up and headed out. About midday, we arrived at the shore line, our destination in the distant waters. I slid off Diablo, setting my bags down before walking up to the water with my flute. The gentle waves lapped at my boots as I raised the mouthpiece to my lips, and I began to play using the rhythm of the waves as my tempo. The music ebbed and flowed much like the ocean's surface and was gentle like the caress of water's touch. I was so lost in the music, that I barely noticed a giant tortoise surface from the water and wait for the song to end.

"You wish to go to the Otherworldly Gate?" It asked in a deep, slow voice.

"Yes." I answered solemnly.

"You wish for the beasts and elf to accompany you?" It questioned again.

"Yes." I nodded once.

"Very well," The tortoise lowered its body onto the sand and made a ramp with its tail. "Please climb onto my shell."

I turned and waved the others forward as Diablo and Andi grabbed my packs, coming immediately to me, while Arleos lagged behind, clearly wary of the massive creature. Sighing, I ran back to him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward onto the tortoise's back. Once on, the tortoise swam off and swiftly carried us toward the island. It didn't take very long and once we had all disembarked, the tortoise returned to the depths of the ocean. Arleos and I trekked across the island on foot, giving Diablo and Andi a chance to rest, and after a few hours we came to a large open field with three large rocks in the center of it. I sighed and headed over to the rocks. As we got closer to the stones, the engravings upon them became clearer. I heard Arleos gasp at their size but kept walking and set my bags down near the rocks.

"It's a full moon tonight so we'll be in Sylvarant by tomorrow. We'll stay here till then." I sat down with a huff. "Relax. Monsters haven't been on this island for a long time. Can't you feel how light the air is here?

"True, the atmosphere is better here." Arleos dropped his packs with mine and sat next to me. "It's a lot like Heimdall here. So peaceful."

Arleos removed his hat, and the headband, and settled into the shade of the closest stone. I rummaged through one of my bags, pulling out a canteen, and drank heavily before handing it to Arleos, who took it gratefully. We sat in the peace of the field for a time before I began to get antsy. Never the one to sit still for long, I ran over to Diablo and Andi and began playing with them. Arleos stayed in the shade as the three of us rough housed the two of them against me. Both of them were snarling furiously and snapping their jaws, careful to miss me, as I jumped and flipped like an acrobat, avoiding their jaws and using their backs as springboards, always moving.

The three of us kept going for hours until the sun was just starting to cast long shadows on the field. When we finally stopped, Diablo and Andi were panting hard and I was covered in sweat, so we walked to the small creek that ran alongside the clearing. I peeled off a few layers and rinsed them in the icily waters as the other two drank greedily. Once they were done, I dunked my head in the water and let the gentle current rinse the sweat and dirt from my face and hair. My long auburn locks were dripping down my back as I made my way back to Arleos, who had built a pleasant fire by the rocks.

I laid my clothes down in the heat of the flames to dry them and dug through my pack for the clothes that I had once lent to Arleos. I turned to head toward another of the stones, so that I could change, when I noticed that Arleos was taking extreme care not to look at me for too long, avoiding my wet clothed body. As I pulled on the tunic and jerkin, I noticed that they still held the faint scent of Arleos from the short time that he had worn them. I blushed slightly and breathed deep deciding to wash my clothes more often. I returned to the fire, laying out the rest of my clothes before eating some of the food Arleos had made. Again, we sat in silence for a time before I got up to collect more wood for the fire.

I was alone in the forest, enveloped in the quiet, when an odd whirring noise came to my ears. Looking in the sky just above the trees, there was an oddly familiar machine. It landed nearby and I sprinted through the trees to see what it was. However, upon reaching the clearing, I froze. Raine Sage was dismounting the strange contraption. I crept closer to her as she pulled out a wing pack and stored the machine. I walked closer still to her and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing her from behind. She struggled for a bit before realizing she couldn't break my hold.

"I came to see if the rumors about the Otherworldly gate were true." I let her go and she spun to see who had grabbed her but froze when she recognized me.

"Figures that you would come here. As soon as you hear word of a ruin, there's no stopping you." I turned and began walking back into the darkness of the forest.

"Wait! Do you know where the gate is?" Raine asked running in front of me, cutting off my path.

I sighed. "Follow me." I coldly passed by her continuing on with her following like a lap dog. As I made my way back to camp, I did not collect the firewood I had set out for, but instead kept a keen eye on the moon as it climbed in the sky. Raine followed me to the clearing and froze when she saw the three rocks. I left her there and hurried over to Arleos, who had taken to sharing Andi's warmth. When they saw me coming, Diablo raised his head off of his paws and Andi gently wagged her long sleek tail.

"We need to start packing up." I explained to Arleos. "When the moon is directly over head, the gate will open. We need to be ready for it and any unwelcome persons that join us." I pointed over my shoulder at Raine, who was just beginning to walk further into the clearing.

I packed up my clothes from the ground, as Arleos killed the fire. I situated Eclipse on my belt and slung my packs up on my shoulders as Arleos donned his headband, hat, and his bags. Andi and Diablo stood and shook out their coats as the moon was almost overhead. Then, seven more people entered the clearing, and Arleos and I hid behind the rocks as Raine approached to at least give them the slightest bit of privacy.

As we waited, I could hear Lloyd speaking, and I shifted my weight, waiting. Suddenly, I noticed that there was the soft clink of armor all around us. I turned to Arleos and saw that he had heard the same thing that I had. Placing a hand on Eclipse's woven handle, I gave a nod to Arleos who nodded back, his hand going to his weapon as well. Arleos and I dropped our packs silently to the dirt waiting for the right moment to strike.

The moon was almost ready.

Okay so I have been looking over the last few chapters and this one particularly sucked to me because of the overload of useless stuff, so I went back and changed a few things a.k.a deleted a few things.

As always, have fun reading and please leave a review!


End file.
